


Five Years On

by CheshireCatLife (orphan_account)



Category: Haylijah - Fandom, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haylijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CheshireCatLife
Summary: ~A season four AU one shot in which Hayley wakes Elijah from his five-years-long sleep but not all goes as planned~Five years later, Hayley has finally found the cure. She knows who she must wake but she doesn't care and arouses Elijah from his long slumber, but all isn't as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything after the dash is the part of the continued story which I gave up on. The real one shot is all before the dash.

Elijah's motionless body lay agonisingly in the coffin. The five-year anniversary of his- departure. There were no words. I had used them all up but I did have one phrase that I wouldn't stop telling him. 'I love you.' I murmured. The vial in my hand shook violently as did my hand. The small drop of the liquid inside was enough to save one. I had chosen.

Elijah would be the one to return to me. Hope stood behind me, her small hands clutching mine. 'It's okay, sweetie.' I brought my hand to her hair and stroked it gently. She didn't know what was happening. She knew of these people but to her, they were strangers- even her own father.

She let go reluctantly, knowing I was going to have to give him this potion. I had made a deal with a witch only an hour away from New Orleans but when it fell through I had only grasped one drop. Enough to bring a single sibling out of this comatose. I knew the worthy one was Freya. She was the one who was able to help me but I couldn't leave the love of my life in a box any longer.

I spun the small lid of the vial until it fell the ground and gently poured it onto his lips, as instructed. The large black veins running down his face grew distant until only he remained. His chest surged up as he fought for breath and he groggily opened his eyes to look up at me. 'Hayley.' He whispered, bringing his arm up.

Without a care, I brought him into a bone-crushing hug. I took his breath but his reflexes, however old, stopped him from being crushed. However odd this must be for him, he's been stuck in a box much longer. The thought tore at my beaten heart more so I brought him in tighter.

He looked me in the eye but his gaze was drawn to my lips. Forgetting my daughter for the first time in years, I smashed his lips against mine. We grasped for control which neither of us one until I felt a small finger poke at my leg.

I blushed a violent shade of red and turned to my daughter. 'Mama, who he?' She said in her funny six-year-old language. 'This is your Uncle Elijah.' Ignoring me she ran to him and hugged him, screaming 'daddy!' on her way to him. He smiled but I could see the pain behind it. I had always seen right through him.

'I am not your, daddy. I am your Uncle.' He said calmly.

'But you kiss my mama.' He laughed and looked at me for guidance.

'We have a lot to explain...I have a lot to explain.' He still sat in the coffin, his suit still tears and bloody. I think we need to get you a new suit as well.' I smiled at the memories of him in the suits I loved, trying to forget the blood that covered him. I was just glad the Hope didn't seem to notice it. He nodded and took my hand as he clambered out of the coffin.

The familiar spark between us came as he held tightly onto my hand, not intending to let go. He showed his thanks in a brief nod to me before taking in his surroundings. 'The others...' He paused, looking for words- something Elijah very rarely did.

'I had enough for one.' I hung my head down in shame. He looked at me and his face softened as he realised my guilt.

'You picked me.' He murmured, still in shock. 'Niklaus.' He suddenly remembered and looked at me with pleading eyes.

'Marcell has freed him from the darkness that had trapped him before. Now, a witch prison was provided for him. He is free to believe he is wherever he wants to be, alone. That's the catch. They've sentenced him an eternity alone, away from his daughter. Help me Elijah.' My voice cracked and water filled my eyes. I had barely reached sanity without my family. Hope was all that gave me- well -hope. But now, I had Elijah. He would be the stability for this small family whilst I am free to finally gain an ounce of control on my emotions.

Elijah saw the sudden change and brought me into another embrace, now bringing Hope with him as well. 'Marcellus has done enough. I will deal with him. You will be safe.' He cupped my cheek and I felt myself leaning into his touch, involuntarily.

'I love you, Hayley.' I looked up at him, shocked. He never said those words. He always shied away from them. I guess five years in a box changes your perspective.

'I love you too.' I looked into his eyes and lost myself. He really was the other half of the soul. No matter how empty I felt without us all here, he fixed me. However small, we were a family. 'We will fix this, Hayley. No matter what- we will be whole again. Marcellus was destined to fall, no matter what the prophecy said. The Mikaelsons will rise again.' He smiled and I returned it gladly.

'Mikels?' Hope's quiet voice echoed throughout the van. We both laughed quietly at her bad pronunciation but Elijah seemed a bit confused. 'What's wrong?' I asked, turning to him again.

'She does not know our name.' He stated simply. I felt bad for taking away Hope from her real name but for survival's sake, I had given her my last name. Hope Marshall.

'Mikaelson is not a name to go by when you are trying to survive.' He nodded in understanding. Turning back to Hope, he put forward his hand. 'My name is Elijah Mikaelson. It's nice to meet you, Hope.' She took his hand in her small one and gave him a large smile.

'Elly!' She squealed and I couldn't resist laughing. He raised his eyebrows at me and I just shrugged. I loved the thought of my daughter giving nicknames out to her family and my dreams were finally starting to become reality.

'I do not find that amusing but there is no deterring a young girl from her name-calling.' He muttered, sighing. This was all I had wanted- to be whole again. These stupid little arguments that the family always found themselves in were what made us, us. And, I loved them all for it.

-

We arrived back at our small home only an hour later. I had stored the coffins in a van which I had parked only an hour away. Elijah exited the small car I had hired not long ago and opened my door for me, like the gentleman he always was. I head straight for the back seat and helped hope out of her booster seat. Elijah watched curiously until I finally pulled her out of the car. At six years old, Hope was still not used being around people and she eyed Elijah curiously. An expression which he only returned.

I led them both inside and they followed obediently. Hope immediately jumped up onto the sofa and scavenged got the TV remote and turned on the kids channel. Elijah head upstairs, knowing their were no bedrooms on the first floor. It was a small open plan house and the first floor only consisted of a small kitchenette connected to a moderately large living room.

I followed Elijah up the stairs still marvelling his...alive-ness. When we reached the top, I pushed in front so I could lead him to the incredibly small spare bedroom. The top floor only consisted of mine and hopes bedroom and a small bathroom connected to the large cupboard that had been renovated into another bedroom.

'I'm sure your used to luxury, Elijah, but we didn't exactly have the budget.' He looked at me oddly. 'This is perfect for you both. This is luxury in its own right.' I smiled and was grateful for his never ending gentlemanly ways. He entered the bedroom and I realised we still hadn't got any clothes for him- until I remembered.

In my wardrobe I kept one of his suits. It was a reminder that he would come back and I was eternally grateful that my prayers were answered. I went into the wardrobe and took it out before rushing back to Elijah's room. As soon as I entered, I stopped in my tracks.

No matter how many times I saw him like this, his shirt off and his hair out of its usually flawless look, I would always be shocked. No matter how good he looked in a suit, nothing could beat his amazingly toned abs and the look of his hair after I kissed him. It looked as if he had purposefully ruffled it for me, like he knew what I liked. I didn't doubt that he did.

I stared at him and he didn't interrupt. Five years for him was not long, in fact it could be said that, for him, it was incredibly short but for me, it was all too long. I broke my gaze to pass him his suit. 'I'm going to cook dinner now, come down when you are ready. We have a lot to catch up on.' I turned at I spoke, hiding my blush as he stared at my lips.

'I will be down as soon as I can be.' He called as I left the room. I shut the door behind me to see Hope looking at me with eyes I knew all to well. 'What do you want, sweetie?' I asked, picking her up. She pointed her small finger at the door and whispered 'daddy.'

I sighed. In another life, I would be so happy to hear Elijah be called daddy but with Klaus still alive that wasn't an option. I was so grateful for what Klaus did for all of us, he became a hero, and what he gave me- our daughter. I was still waiting for Klaus' return and for him to be called a father, I knew it was what he wanted.

'No, sweetie. He's your Uncle.' I smiled at her and started to make my way down the stairs. She looked at me curiously. 'It will all make sense soon.' I smiled again, feeling the falseness in it. When we reached the kitchen, I placed Hope back down on the floor and went to the stove. All I had left was leftovers from the night before but it was good for all use and purposes.

'You know, I didn't think you were one for cooking.' Elijah's voice, as always, sent shivers down my spine and in attempts to hide my blush, I focused on the steel pan in front of me. Only milliseconds later, I felt his breath on my neck as he placed his arms around my waist.

'You know, I didn't think you were a forward man.' I teased as I leaned into him. It all felt like a dream and this time I wasn't going to pass on a relationship with Elijah.

'We both know there is no point in being apart.' He replied, seriously. I agreed whole-heartedly as I turned to kiss him. He spun my back round as soon as my face saw his. 'Why don't we get dinner finished first.' I may not have been able to see him but I knew he had the Mikaelson smirk on his face.

'For Hope, I will do as you say. She really doesn't like to go hungry.' I smiled and returned to the pot of soup that had started to curdle in the pan. I hurriedly stirred and returned it to an edible state and poured it into bowls, Elijah watching me the whole time.

'Here.' I said, passing him the bowl. He nodded in thanks and followed my to the other room, where Hope was waiting. I passed the bowl to her and we all sat down on the couch. I felt relaxed and even more so as Elijah's arm wrapped round my shoulder. I leaned my head on his and turned the TV on to the news. As usual, New Orleans was out of the news: Marcel didn't like to be in the public eye.

'Where to start.' I murmured to myself as Elijah engrossed himself in the TV and Hope concentrated on not spilling her food on the floor. Forgetting Elijah had just as good hearing as me, I was shocked when he immediately turned to face me.

'Starting after we were locked away would be a suitable place.' Elijah stated. I nodded in agreement and scraped away my life, finding the important moments. I told him the whole story and Hope listened in too, she was too young to remember a lot of it.

First, I had gone to Mystic Falls in hopes to find some information but they had all left, leaving no useful information behind. Everything was a mess there so I had ended up in New York. The covens there were not useful although, they did give valuable information on who would be.

From there, it was a road trip around America to find the ingredients on a list I had been given from a witch in Chicago. It wasn't long before I had everything but one: the blood of Rogan Butterfly. It proved hard to find and then to extract blood was near impossible. It took me five years to gain a drop and to find a witch who was willing to do the spell.

Finding the spell had been easy, making it and making another was what was going to be and had been hard. Elijah seemed troubled at the story yet determined, as always. 'Freya must be awoken next, any clues to how to extract more?' He asked me as Hope went back to the TV, changing it to a children's cartoon.

'There is a jar of it but there is one problem...' I hesitated, hating being the one to give bad news.

'What is it?' He questioned, obliviously.

'It's with Marcel.'


End file.
